1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to security devices for trailers and, more specifically, to a trailer security device including an enclosure configured to restrict access to the hitching member when the enclosure is closed and locked.
2. Background
There is a recognized need for providing security for trailers which are used for transportation and storage of a variety of goods. Trailers for domestic and industrial applications typically include a hitch having a receiver for receiving a ball which is employed by a towing vehicle for moving the trailer. A trailer may be configured having an extended front frame member configured as a substantially horizontal tongue having a receiver formed at the end. Alternatively, a xe2x80x9cgooseneckxe2x80x9d trailer includes a receiver formed at the end of a substantially vertical tongue. In the alternative, a trailer may include a xe2x80x9cfifth-wheelxe2x80x9d towing device including a kingpin, commonly configured having a neck and an enlarged annular plate.
So long as the trailer is secured to a vehicle, the trailer may be locked directly to the vehicle thereby providing a degree of security. However, trailers may be left unattended, sometimes for extended periods of time, and once the trailer hitch is removed from the vehicle and the trailer left unattended, it becomes a potential target for theft or removal by unauthorized personnel.
This problem has been recognized by a number of inventors who have taken a variety of approaches to providing locks and other security devices for trailer hitches. Some of these solutions include modifying the trailer hitch itself to include a locking mechanism. In other cases, the security device is configured as a boot, sleeve or strap which is configured to fit over the trailer hitch, the security device including a lock or means for locking of the device to the trailer hitch.
According to the present invention, a trailer security device includes a housing which is configured as an enclosure defining an internal cavity. The housing is configured to permit placement over a relatively narrow neck or reduced perimeter segment of a trailer hitching device with the housing enclosing a head or enlarged perimeter segment of a trailer hitch. An enlarged perimeter segment is defined as an end portion of the trailer hitching device that is relatively larger in its perimeter or cross-sectional dimension than an adjoining or adjacent relatively narrow or reduced perimeter segment.
A slot is formed on a first face of the housing and may be configured as an elongated cutaway. The slot fits over the reduced perimeter segment of the trailer hitch while the enlarged perimeter segment of the trailer hitch will not pass through the slot. The housing includes an entry aperture configured as a substantially open second face of the housing. The hitch security device also includes a housing closure which is configured to close the entry aperture in locking engagement with the housing. The housing closure includes a base which fits against or within the open face of the housing closing the entry aperture. The housing closure may also include a slot closure tab configured to fit against or within a portion of the slot thereby closing the slot and further restricting removal of the enlarged perimeter segment of the trailer hitch from the hitch security device.
In one embodiment of the invention, used to secure a trailer hitch including a substantially horizontal tongue configured to receive a ball, the enlarged perimeter segment comprises the receiver end of the trailer hitch and the reduced perimeter segment comprises the neck of the receiver. In an embodiment of the invention used to secure a trailer hitch including a xe2x80x9cgooseneckxe2x80x9d including a ball receiver, the enlarged perimeter segment comprises the receiver end of the gooseneck and the reduced perimeter segment comprises that portion of the gooseneck above the receiver end. In the embodiment of the invention for use on a fifth wheel hitching device, the enlarged perimeter segment comprises the annular plate of a kingpin and the reduced perimeter segment comprises a neck of a kingpin above the annular plate.
Removal or withdrawal of the trailer hitch security device, according to the present invention, from the trailer hitching device is prohibited by the corresponding fit of the trailer hitching device with the slot. Particularly, the relative configurations of the slot and the enlarged perimeter segment and the reduced perimeter segment of the trailer hitching device are such that while the slot is sized to accommodate placement over the reduced perimeter segment, withdrawal of the enlarged perimeter segment through the slot is made impossible.
In one embodiment of the invention, the receiver end of the trailer ball hitch may be configured originally or by modification to include a whole or partial collar member or an ear attached near the receiver end of the hitch which extends at an angle to a longitudinal axis of the trailer hitch, effectively forming an enlarged perimeter segment. In an alternate embodiment of the invention, removal or withdrawal of the receiver end of a trailer ball hitch may be further restricted by a receiver engaging element. The receiver engaging element may be configured as a trailer hitch ball which contacts the closure base.
The housing closure is secured to the housing by a locking device. The locking device may be configured as a pin attached to the housing which projects through an aperture formed in the closure base. The pin is located and configured to pass through the housing closure aperture when the housing closure is engaged with the housing. The pin is configured to engage with the second cooperating lock element in a locking manner. The second cooperating lock element is configured as a lock.
In an alternative embodiment of the invention, the locking device includes a bolting mechanism attached to the housing closure for securing the housing closure to the housing. The first cooperating lock element may be configured as at least one bolt slidingly attached to the housing closure and configured to permit a bolt to be selectively engaged or disengaged with the housing. A pin is attached to the bolt and projects through a slide aperture in the closure base. The second cooperating lock element is configured as a lock.
In use, once the enlarged perimeter segment is placed within the housing with the reduced perimeter segment of the hitch extending through the slot, the housing closure is engaged with the entry aperture of the housing and the first cooperating lock element is engaged with the second cooperating lock element. Once the trailer security device is secured to the end of the hitch, the enlarged perimeter segment may not be withdrawn from the device.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.